1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to coupling assemblies and, more particularly, to fluid coupling assemblies that include an expandable locking element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coupling assemblies for the transmission of gases or fluids that are secured together by axial movement of a male coupling member into a female coupling member are known in the art. In one such coupling assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,910, a resiliently expandable locking ring is employed to secure a male coupling member within a female coupling member. In this design, with the exception of the release sleeve, all of the functional components of the coupling assembly (e.g., the locking ring and the sealing member) are provided in the female coupling member. Because of this, the internal geometry of the female coupling member is complicated requiring costly machining techniques. Additionally, it is difficult and costly to assemble the components inside the female coupling member. There are continual efforts to improve upon the current designs of coupling assemblies, particularly to reduce the complexity and cost of the mating male and female coupling members.